Vega loves pretty boys
by Aniri chan
Summary: Vega was in a bar.His own bar but suddenly he saw one of his enemy's in the bar who happens to be a pretty boy. What would Vega do?


Vega loves pretty boys

Hello, guys my name is Imoku chan and this is my first street fighter yaoi story .

Disclaimer: I don't own Street fighter . It belong's to capcom.

Warnings : Yaoi ,shouen-ai , lemon.

Rated : M

Summary : Vega was in a bar . He's own bar but suddenly he saw one of his enemy in the bar who suddenly happen's to be a pretty boy. What would Vega do ?

Pairing's: Vega x Ken .

"Talking"

' **Thinking'**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vega was bored. He was so bored .He was in his bar. Drinking wine. Suddenly he saw someone entering his bar . It was a blond boy with pale white skin , pink lips , beautiful ocean blue eyes. He remembered that this boy was his long time enemy Ken Masters . He didn't hated Ken rather he liked Ken's . Ken was a very pretty and hot guy. He loved Ken . Ken was the only one who could've compared with his utter beauty . Vega wasn't wearing his mask. He was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans. He tied his hair in a ponytail. Much to Vega's amusement Ken was wearing a tight black jeans and a tight sleeveless turtle necked tank top . Ken looked so hot and sexy in this outfit. Ken looked totally angry for some reason . Vega went to Ken . Ken hated Vega very much and if Vega went to Ken now Ken would get offensive but Vega knew that without the mask nobody would recognize him without his mask. He sat on his knees and took Ken's hand's and kissed them with his blood red lips .

"May I ask you, why are you so angry my beauty ?" Vega asked.

' _Who is this guy calling me his beauty?'_ Ken thought.

"Did something bad happened cutie" Vega said.

'Ok, this guy is totally mad. First my fight with Eliza now this mad guy is after me. Oh,what did I do God to deserve this? But I have to tell this guy is smoking hot. Oh, no concentrate Ken , don't think things like that.'Ken thought.

"Uhmmm, I don't know who the hell are you and will you please let go o my hand."Ken said.

"What's your name sweetie?" Vega asked.

"Ken Master's ;now will you please buttout ." Ken said.

"But please tell me why are you so angry hun."Vega asked.

"Who wouldn't get angry if someone's wife have fight with him and left the home for amonth."Was Ken's simple answer.

"So, marriage problem ; come with me."By saying this Vega dragged Ken in a room of the bar. It was a bedroom that contained a king size bed , a small bar , each side the bed was two bedside table that contained two beautiful classic lamps. The room had a big window from which you can see the moon and a wooden door that leads to a bathroom. This room kind of looked like a honeymoon suit.

"Wow , it's a very beautiful room. Why did you dragged me here?" Ken said in amazement.

"For making love." Vega answered.

"What are you talk…"Ken was cut off by a pair of lips touching his ones . At first Ken was surprised but suddenly he felt very good and right so, he also started responding the kiss. When Ken started to respond into the kiss Vega was surprised but continued to kiss anyway. Vega licked Ken's bottom lip for an entrance. Ken opened his mouth to allow Vega to discover his hot carven . Vega discovered and tasted every inch in Ken's mouth .

"Umm, you are very tasty."Vega said.

Ken blushed at this.

"You look very cute when you blush."Vega said again.

"You are handsome too." Ken said blushing more . he looked like a tomato at that time.

Vega stripped himself so, he was now only on his boxers. Vega had a beautiful body. He had a muscled and wall build body . He was looking so sexy.

Ken blushed at the sight of Vega's body. Vega went to Ken and pushed him softly on the bed. He kissed ken again but this time more passionately. He than attacked Ken's neck. Biting , kissing and licking it at the same time he slid his hands into Ken's shirt touching the skin seductively. Ken moaned begging to Vega for more . After putting a large amount of love bites in Ken's neck Vega slid of Ken's shirt of him iand attacked Ken's shoulder and collarbone putting some love bites there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ken moaned.

Vega moved to ken's ear .Biting and licking the earlobe he said to Ken's ear's "You are so beautiful . When you moan it's like a beautiful song to me."

Vega than moved to Ken's chest . Vega realized that Ken was turning him on . He sucked on one of Ken's nipple and stretched another nipple with his hands . Then he moved to the other nipple Giving it the same treatment.

Ken was moaning . He lost his control .He wanted more . He couldn't take the teasing anymore. Until word's slid out of his tongue .

"Fuck me "Ken said. Vega just wanted to do that but he has to make this moment a more pleasureable so, he wanted to do something else.

"Patience my dear."Vega said. Vega left a wet trail of kisses from Ken's chest to stomach and went to Ken's pants .He opened the zipper and slid Ken's pant and boxer's together . Ken blushed . He was all naked infront of Vega. Vega then took Ken's rock hard cock in his hand's and pumped it a few times. Ken moaned for more. Vega kissed Ken's cocks head and licked it. Ken's head fell back . It felt so good.

"Oh, please don't tease me ;do it already" Ken said.

Vega obeyed Ken's word's and started sucking it. Ken was moaning and screaming in pleasure . He bucked his hips for more but Vega holded Ken's legs in a tight grip so, Ken couldn't move. Vega increased his pace and sucked Ken's cock hard. It was not too long before Ken felt he was going to cum.

"Uhhhh; I am going….I'm going to …cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Ken moaned.

By hearing this Vega increased his pace. After awhile Ken came in Vega's mouth. Vega drank all the cum.

"You are so tasty."Vega said.

"Oh, please fuck me hard and fast." Was all that Ken can tell at that moment. Ken was so turned on . He needed a hard fuck.

"Ok, patience my love." Vega answered.

Vega kissed Ken's lips softly and then removed his boxers. Ken blushed at the sight of Vega's huge turned on cock . Vega than pointed two fingers to Ken and said "Suck them."

Ken licked and sucked the two fingers . Then Vega pulled out the fingers and inserted them into Ken's tight ass. Ken groaned in pain.

"Get them out ; it hurts . I changed my mind." Ken groaned in pain.

"Oh, don't worry love the pain will soon fade away."Vega replied.

Vega than pumped his fingers in Ken's tight ass . Ken was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain and he moaned in pleasure. Vega was getting aroused. He scissored Ken's tight ass wide and then put his whole hard and huge cock in Ken's small tight ass. Ken screamed but not in pain but in pleasure. He felt like he was in heaven. At first Vega pumped slowly but than increased his speed to medium to fast and at last fast and hard. He hitted Ken's prostate with his each thirst. Ken moaned in pleasure; he wanted more .

"Oh, please more faster and harder" Kan begged. Vega obeyed and after a few pumps they both came. Vega got out of Ken and laid beside Ken . He wrapped his hand's around Ken. So, their bodies were close. He kissed Ken's forehead and said "I love you, Ken"

"I love you too, Vega." Vega was so happy that Ken loved him too. Then Ken's word hit him. How could Ken recognize him. Oh, he was in trouble.

"How did you recognize me?" Vega questioned.

"Your voice, that sexy snake tattoo . You don't know Vega I always secretly loved you and I am very happy to know that you love me too." Ken answered.

By hearing this Vega was very happy . He felt like he was in heaven. He kissed Ken in the lips and then they both fell asleep.

THE END

So, I hope you guys liked it. Please review if you liked it . Till then stay happy and fit.

Bye.


End file.
